


A Much Needed Hug

by chilledmasonjar



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Hugs, I Knew You For A Day!Stephen, I Knew You For A Day!Tony, IKYFAD!Stephen, IKYFAD!Tony, IronStrange, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), StrangeIron, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark gives a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilledmasonjar/pseuds/chilledmasonjar
Summary: so this is for a friend because i wanted to make them feel better, but basically Tony and Stephen are your dads and you get a hug
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 13





	A Much Needed Hug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanosorcerer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanosorcerer/gifts).



> this is really short but i hope you enjoy anyways
> 
> i hope that this helps any one that needs a Tony Stark hug right about now
> 
> would you want more of these with other characters giving you hugs? lmk in the comments because i’d definitely be down to write some hug oneshots

The water was still on the lake this early in the morning. It was so flat that it was almost like glass, only disturbed by the occasional fish jumping out and then back it. A fish jumped out right as Tony walked out of the door, two mugs in his hands and a jacket thrown over his arm. 

“Here, kiddo, it’s cold. Put this on for me, okay?” He said softly, pushing the jacket into your hands. Once you had it on, he handed you the mug. 

“You made me tea, dad?” Tony laughed, sitting down next to you on the porch swing and immediately throwing his arm around your shoulders. You leaned into the warmth, immediately overwhelmed by every emotion you came out here to avoid.

“Well, no. Pops made it for you since I couldn’t remember what you like in it,” Tony leaned over and kissed your temple. “We’re worried about you, kid. You’ve been sitting out here for hours with no blanket or jacket. I wanted to come out earlier, but pops convinced me that you would be fine, but even he thought it was a good idea to come check on you.”

“I’m sorry for worrying you guys, I didn’t mean to. I just- I just needed to think about some things.

“You can always worry us, you’re our kid. If you want to talk about it, you can, but if you don’t, then you don’t have to. Whether you want to talk or not, you need to let pops and I know when you’re like this so we can help.”

“Okay, I will. I’m sorry, dad,” you tried to apologize before immediately being cut off.

“No, none of that. You have absolutely nothing to apologize for, mio bambino. You’re just too much like me and like to bottle things up instead of dealing with things,” Tony pulled you to your feet, wrapping his arms around you before you even got the chance to react. You took a deep breath in, smelling the signature scent of motor oil and coffee, with faint hints of old books and citrus. You were smelling home, where you felt safest.

“Thank you, dad,” you had to choke back a sob and Tony noticed. He pulled you out from your spot in his shoulder, gently bringing his cyborg arm up to rest the palm against your check. You felt the soft silicone pad of his thumb wipe away the tears that had fallen. 

“I need you to know that you’re absolutely amazing, bambino. There is no other kid I would rather have. And I can guarantee that pops would agree with me on this one,” he pulled you back into a tight hug, like he never wanted to let go. “Now, what do you say we go soothe the wizards' worries? He probably already wore a hole in the floor with how anxious he was for you.” 

“Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. Thank you again, dad,” you say, pulling the screen door open for the both of you. He kisses you on your forehead, whispering an almost silent, “of course, ti amo, bambino,” as he walks inside. In that moment, you know that everything would be okay in the end, even if it didn’t feel like that right now.

**Author's Note:**

> did this live up to expectations nano :)


End file.
